


los pastelikos vo kumer

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Food, Gen, Hanukkah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Avicebron and David attempt to make Hanukkah food.  Attempt.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	los pastelikos vo kumer

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Ocho Kandelikas! [Here's a good version to listen to.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6aqCQfFPieM)

It surprises Avicebron to learn that David celebrates Hanukkah, mostly because David predates the rebellion it honors by about nine hundred years.

“The details might be after my time, but the sentiment is the same: they tried to kill us, we’re still here, let’s eat,” David says, tying an apron around his waist.

“Fair enough.” Avicebron isn’t much of a cook, but he can at least prepare traditional foods for the holiday. Emiya had offered to help cook, but David had informed him that goyim were banned from the kitchen until he and Avicebron were done cooking for at least themselves.

There’s a wide variety of ingredients set on the counter, but…

“Where are the leeks?”

David blinks owlishly at him. “The… leeks?”

“It isn’t Hanukkah without leek patties and spinach patties.” Avicebron frowns behind his mask. “You’re unprepared to make sweet cheese pancakes as well. Why?”

“Oh, you must be thinking of potato pancakes.”

“I am not.” Even if this is King David himself, to insult his knowledge of Jewish culture is something Avicebron cannot take lying down. “My memories of Hanukkah with cheese pancakes and orange-glazed fritters are very clear. It was something to look forward to every Hanukkah.”

David shakes his head. “You must be remembering the potato pancakes and jelly donuts. Really, Avicebron. Next you’ll tell me you don’t eat matzah on Passover.”

“Of course you eat-!” He’s been trying to keep his temper in check, but this is unacceptable! “Are you mocking me?”

“Not at all! But I’ve put a great deal of research into the most common celebrations, and I couldn’t be more sure-”

“Boys.” Ritsuka, sighing, steps into the kitchen with two printed handouts, one labeled ‘Sephardic Jewish cuisine’ and one labeled ‘Israeli Jewish cuisine’.

The two of them look over the papers describing each other’s traditional Hanukkah foods, and are appropriately embarrassed into silence.

“I’ll take my goy self out of the kitchen now, but really, at least try not to act like children about something as silly as food…” She turns to go.

David catches her arm. “Of course the ban on goyim doesn’t apply to you, Master.”

Avicebron, whose idea the ban had been mostly because he didn’t want to deal with a crowd of people, doesn’t complain about Ritsuka staying, and that’s as good as explicit permission. “Food is very important to our culture.”

“One of the most Jewish things of all!” David turns a winning smile on Ritsuka. “Would you like to help us cook?”

Ritsuka pauses, before reaching for the ‘Kiss the Master’ apron. “Where do we start?”

David ends up teaching her and Avicebron how to fry jelly doughnuts, while Avicebron instructs them in baking (somewhat lumpy) sweet cheese pancakes. Ritsuka doesn’t have any recipes to share, but she listens attentively while they explain the holiday and its traditions.

They end up barely making enough food for three, and once Ritsuka bops David over the head for making a ‘starstruck of David’ pun, and the rugelach comes out burnt and has to be scrapped entirely, but even so... Avicebron can’t say he minded spending this time with the two of them.


End file.
